Pogaduszki do poduszki
by your-biohazardous-friend
Summary: Roche w każdym dobrym uczynku ma jakiś interes.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the witcher – At all. It's all property of A.S.(books) and CDPRed(games).

 **A/N:** kolejny crossover. Naprawdę… to jest niemożliwe bym tylko ja wpadła na ten pomysł i czerpała taką radość z interakcji Roche'a i Cahira! Ktoś musiał na to wpaść (i o tym coś napisać) oprócz mnie!

 **A/N2:** Pragę uprzedzić przed stosem Easter eggów subtelnych jak Lembas z masłem. One jakoś mnożą się przez pączkowanie. I kawa… kawę też mi wybaczcie.

* * *

 **Pogaduszki do poduszki**

 _Your-biohazardous-friend_

\- mamy tylko jeden wolny pokój. – Karczmarka łypnęła na podróżnych – z jednym łóżkiem. Jednoosobowym.

Roche obrócił się za siebie, mężczyzna w czarnym, podróżnym płaszczu i kapturze zaciągniętym głęboko na głowę, wzruszył ramionami.

\- może być - odparł Temerczyk i sypnął orenami na szynkwas.

Kobieta zagarnęła monety do mieszka przyczepionego u pasa i wyjęła zza pazuchy pęk kluczy. Odpięła jeden z nich.

\- Pierwsze piętro, trzecie drzwi po prawej – poinstruowała zdawkowo, kładąc przedmiot na kontuarze.

Klucz był przyjemnie ciężki w dłoni i zwiastował spokojną noc. Zakapturzony mężczyzna podążył za Rochem jak cień. Ostry skręt w prawo, raz, dwa, trzy. Szczęk zamka. Drzwi otwarły się z ospale, deski jęczały cicho pod ich stopami. Kompan Vernona, w żołnierskim nawyku stanął w progu, zaglądnął do środka pomieszczenia.

\- I co? – zapytał Roche z wnętrza pokoju.

Mężczyzna wszedł za byłym agentem. Temerczyk już zdążył ściągnąć swój chaperon, przeczesał palcami przyprószone siwizną włosy. Pobyt tutaj zapowiadał się obiecująco. Prześpią się chwilę, potem coś zjedzą. Może nawet wezmą kąpiel, jeśli warunki obiektywne na to pozwolą.

Mężczyzna ściągnął kaptur z głowy. Pomimo iż podróżowali ze sobą już od jakiegoś czasu, jego oczy dalej zadziwiały: Intensywnie niebieskie, wiecznie podkrążone ale przeszywające ludzi na wylot jak sztylety. Odpiął płaszcz i zarzucił go na stojące obok krzesło. W nawyku sprawdził siennik po czym położył się na łóżku i odetchnął głęboko.

\- ja już chyba nie wstanę – kompan Vernona powiedział po chwili, Nilfgaardzki akcent podbijał jego Wspólny – teraz dopiero mi się przypomniało jaki jestem zmęczony.

\- Jak ty to wytrzymujesz? – zapytał były agent, skopał z nóg buty i przysiadł się obok.

\- można się przyzwyczaić - Sufit był szary od dymu kopcących, tanich świec. - choć z Nilfgaardzkim akcentem więcej się pod mostami sypia, czy po lasach niż w zajazdach.

\- cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc.

\- ty w tej pomocy masz jakiś interes.

\- nie ukrywam. Chodzi mi o…

\- później, dobrze? Po… – mężczyzna ziewnął. - nie wybrałem jeszcze po czym. Nie wiem, czy bardziej chce mi się spać czy jeść.

\- to dostaniesz posiłek do łóżka. – Roche wstał, przeliczył pobieżnie monety.

W momencie kiedy Vernon przekroczył próg pokoju, niebieskooki już spał.

 _Dobranoc. Pchły na noc._

 _Karaluchy pod poduchy,_

 _a szczypawki do zabawki._

 _Nietoperze za kołnierze,_

 _a biedronki do skarbonki [...]  
_

\- Cahir! – dezerter stęknął, stawiając opór szarpiącej jego ramię ręce – Wstawaj, bo ci kasza wystygnie!

Na wzmiankę, i docierającym do jego nozdrzy zapachu jedzenia, niebieskooki wstał wreszcie i machinalnie wziął parującą miskę od swojego towarzysza.

\- kasza? Z czym? – nie czekając na odpowiedź, Vicovarczyk dobrał się do posiłku.

\- niczego innego nie mają. Z mięsem. – graf przypominał Roche'owi wygłodzonego na przesłuchaniach elfa, podobnie jak on pożerał zawartość miski prawie, że na bezdechu - Wolałem nie pytać skąd je wzięli.

\- na pewno nie z kota.

\- skąd wiesz?

\- z kota robi się kisiel i ciastka. – Cahir odparł bezwiednie.

Roche prawie udławił się kawałkiem przeżuwanego mięsa.

\- co? – Wychrypiał.

Psa by zrozumiał. Jego matka raz ugotowała rosół na bezpańskim Burku którego Vernon zatłukł kamieniem. Mały Vernon od dawna tak się nie najadł.

\- Nilfgaardzki humor.

\- ach. Jeśli humor ci powrócił, to możemy przejść do sedna. - Cahir spojrzał znad miski, przerwał żucie, oblizał łyżkę.

\- chce wiedzieć wszystko o strukturze waszego wojska, formacjach, wzorach protokołów, nazwiskach, hasłach…

\- na wiele ci się nie zdam... – przerwał tyradę graf – nie chodzi o to, że nie chce czy nie mogę.

\- to jaki jest problem? – Roche zmarszczył brwi.

\- widzisz tę bliznę? – Vicovarczyk odsłonił szyję ukazując szpetną szramę.

Roche przytaknął. Ta rana go fascynowała.

Nie, Vernon nie miał fetyszu.

Po prostu Cahir nie powinien był tego przeżyć. To było niemożliwe, chyba, że osoba która go uratowała nie była normalnym medykiem.

\- kuracja zajęła miesiące… przez które byłem poza systemem. Poza tym, byłem na niełasce cesarza na długo przed tym. Samym siedzeniem w lochach, bieganiem za Ci… Geraltem… ominąłem kawał reform i zmian strukturalnych.

\- lepszy rydz niż nic. Muszę mieć jakiś punk zaczepienia. Cokolwiek.

\- zbroja została w większości bez zmian. Jak twoi ludzie będą trzymać gęby na kłódkę i szybko biegać, to nikt nie zauważy…

\- nie żartuj sobie.

\- ja poważnie mówię. – Vivowarczyk odłożył pustą już miskę na podłogę – jesteś śledczym więc wiesz, że na odważnego wejdziesz wszędzie. Ani ja, ani ty nie mamy pozycji by snuć plany od A do Z.

Cahir miał racje. Szkoda, że był Nilfgaardczykiem. Inaczej z miejsca Vernon zaproponowałby mu pozycję w oddziale. Szczerze, to mógłby to zrobić i tak. Ale jednak niechęć Talara do _Czarnych_ , i wizja tego co paser może mu zrobić w odwecie, kneblowała usta tak skutecznie, że nawet chęć zadania pytania wzbudzała podskórny niepokój.

\- masz jeszcze jakieś pytania? – Cahir ziewnął, chwycił swój płaszcz i zwinął go w prowizoryczny wezgłówek. – bo jak nie, to idę dalej spać.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, dezerter obrócił się na bok i wtulił do ściany, dając Vernonowi odrobinę więcej miejsca, lecz mieli tylko jeden koc. Chcąc nie chcąc, byli agenci musieli się nim podzielić.

Roche tak naprawdę, rzadko kiedy spał z kimś w jednym łóżku. Nie spraszał specjalnie dziwek. Okazjonalnie wskakiwała do jego wyra Brygida, ale okazjonalny seks, w którym kochanka nie zostawała na noc, się w ten rachunek nie wliczał. W oddziale był dowódcą, więc przypadało mu osobne łóżko, ba, osobny pokój czy namiot w zależności od sytuacji. Nawet w trakcie akcji spał w oddaleniu od reszty.

Cahir nie miał oporów. Żadnych. Mężczyzna albo był przyzwyczajony do spania w kolektywie, albo był zbyt zmęczony by się czymkolwiek przejmować. I jedno i drugie miało sens. Z tego co Vernon zdążył wychwycić, Vicovarczyk był kiedyś jednym z kompanów Geralta. Ciekawe czy wiedźminowi, tak samo jak jemu teraz, zdarzyło się dzielić z grafem łóżkiem, kocem i ciepłem?

\- a za czym najbardziej tęsknisz? – zapytał Vernon po chwili ciszy.

Nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi.

Drugi mężczyzna westchnął.

\- za kawą. – odparł ospale.

\- Kawą?

\- no wiesz? Rutyną… wstajesz rano, golisz się, ubierasz… W jadalni już czeka na ciebie śniadanie… brakuje mi tego. – W zaspanym głosie Cahira przebrzmiewała melancholia, z lekką nutką dziecinnego marudzenia.

Trudno się dziwić jego rozżaleniu: przez lata był na szczycie drabiny społecznej – od malutkości wychowywany w splendorze i dobrobycie, jako młody mężczyzna piastował wysokie stanowiska w Nilfgaardzkiej inteligencji. Teraz jest na równi w kulawym psem i tanią kurwą. Choć nawet pies i kurwa mają lepsze widoki na przyszłość. Cahir ma tylko perspektywy na szafot i są to te szczęśliwe prognozy, złych Vernon postanowił nawet nie wizualizować.

\- a może mają tutaj kawę?

Graf parsknął śmiechem.

\- W nilfgaardzkich zajazdach, kawa jest standardem. Ale tu raczej, przy dobrych wiatrach, uraczą cię tylko taką z palonego zboża albo zmielonych żołędzi.

\- A smakuje chociaż podobnie?

\- bardziej tak… jakby powiedzieć, że… jak to było we wspólnym? _Stwierdzenie, że gówno nie smakuje zbyt szczególnie_ … _niby to prawda…?_

\- dobra, dobra… rozumiem.

\- a ty tęsknisz za czymś?

\- za mordowaniem Wiewiórek.

\- rozumiem. – odpowiedział zdawkowo _Czarny._

Roche wpatrywał się w ciemność. Okopcone fragmenty sufitu tańczyły mu przed oczami. Ten po lewej przypominał smoka, a ten po prawej gołą babę siedzącą po zerrikańsku. Była też czaszka z wężem wyślizgującym się z pomiędzy szczęk – znak magów parających się czarną magią jak wytłumaczyła mu to kiedyś Triss.

Miarowy oddech grafa uspokajał kołaczące serce, kolektywne ciepło rozluźniało mięśnie. Jaskier opowiadał, że kiedy wykładał w Oxenfurcie, był na wykładzie pewnego maga który twierdził, że najlepszym sposobem na rozkochanie kogoś w sobie jest spanie z nim w jednym łóżku – i bynajmniej nie chodziło o seks – podobno wytwarzający się podczas snu jakiś tam coś tam, jest odpowiedzialne za coś w mózgu i że na czas snu obniża się inteligencja i inne dyrdymały które umacniają związek.

Studia w Oxenfurcie pełen był dziwaków i żaków którzy ich słuchali, sami dziwaczejąc dzięki temu. Cały ten uczelniany burdel pasował tym samym do starożytnego krasnoludzkiego powiedzenia: _Kto jest większym idiotom? ten kretyn czy tamten debil, co go małpuje?_

Cahir mamrotał przez sen. Vernon wreszcie zasnął wsłuchując się w strzępki rozmów, które graf prowadził z jaskółką niosącą w dzióbku różę.

 _[...] Ślimaki w kozaki._

 _Krety do skarpety._

 _Mrówki do kryjówki._

 _Szczury do rury._

 _Dobranoc. Kolorowych snów._

 _Rano zobaczymy się znów._


End file.
